


When You Were Gone

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Response to a Tumblr prompt: Late night confessions over dinner threaten to drive a wedge through old friendships





	When You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: msr fic concept: during mulder and scully's "separation" before s10, scully briefly dated skinner and mulder found out and has ever since been lowkey pissed off at skinner for doing this to him ((inspiration: mulder/skinner s11 brawl sneak peak HAHAHA))

“This is delicious Mulder,” Scully commented, gesturing down to the plate in front of her. “I can’t believe you cooked.”

“It was nothing.”

“It looks like you went to a lot of effort.” Salmon topped with herbs accompanied by crispy potatoes and green beans – a vast improvement on Mulder’s former staple of grilled cheese sandwiches. A homemade lemon cheesecake sat cooling in the fridge for dessert. Yes, Mulder was definitely making an effort.

He shot her a sheepish grin, knowing full well she was right. “Some people are worth making an effort for,” was all he said, as Scully felt her cheeks flush.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for coming over.”

“Well when you promise a girl a home-cooked dinner Mulder, the chances are she’s going to show up.”

It was Friday night, date night in the Mulder-Scully house. It was a relatively new occurrence for them, and had been Scully’s idea for them to spend time together with one another outside of work, for them to do things properly this time. They were giving their relationship another chance after their estrangement, both going to therapy – individually and as a couple – and were learning to talk to one another rather than bottle up their feelings, both working hard to make their marriage work. And if the effort Mulder was going to this evening, with a home-cooked, candlelit meal was anything to go by, he definitely wanted to make it work.

“I’m glad you came,” he answered, resisting the urge to fire off an innuendo, though Scully could see the temptation in his eyes. “I still find it hard to believe you’re here sometimes.”

“Really?” Scully speared a piece of salmon, savoring the taste as Mulder spoke.

“I’m sure six months or so ago I’d have been the last guy you wanted to have dinner with. Hell, I didn’t want to have dinner with me back then either.”

“It was a tough time,” she simply said, setting down her fork to reach across the table and take hold of his hand.

“For both of us.”

She nodded sadly. “But we’re getting there.”

“I treated you like such an asshole back then Scully. I’m surprised you didn’t trade me in for a younger model.”

“I’ll admit it was tempting,” replied Scully, her lips twitching up into a smirk. She was playing with him now and they both knew it. “But I figured no one else would have you.”

Sobering, Mulder pushed his plate away from him, something clearly on his mind as he took a sip of wine. “I told myself I didn’t need anyone,” he began, though his admission came as no surprise to Scully. “When you left I told myself I didn’t need you, that I would be fine without you. I tried…” He sighed, trying and failing to find the words. “There was a woman,” he said eventually, his eyes downcast as he spoke. When Scully didn’t respond he eventually dared to look up at her, surprised to see her expression calm.

“I know,” she replied, her words shocking him.

“You do?” Scully had always failed to keep her jealousy in check when it came to Mulder and other women, and if he was honest he was equally as bad when it came to the thought of her with other men, even before they got together.

“I can see it in your eyes. I’ve seen it for a while now, the guilt.”

“It was nothing,” admitted Mulder, closing his eyes in disgust. He didn’t want Scully to think he’d jeopardized everything for someone who meant nothing to him. “I met her in a bar one night.” Back when he tried to drink to forget what a fuck-up he was. “I didn’t sleep with her.” He wanted her to know that, to know that he couldn’t even stomach the thought of being with someone else.

“It’s in the past,” said Scully, squeezing his hand once again. “We’re here now and that’s what matters.”

Nodding, Mulder squeezed back. He really was one lucky son of a bitch to have Scully in his life. He didn’t deserve her. “What about you?” He wanted to know and yet he also didn’t, afraid of what she might say. “You’ve never been short of suitors Scully,” he added in an attempt to lift the conversation.

Now it was her turn to look uncomfortable, and suddenly Mulder knew the answer to his question. He wasn’t the only one of them to have attempted to move on. “I went on a few dates,” she said after a few moments, trying to find the words.

“How was it?”

“Nice…odd…”

“Odd?”

“It didn’t feel right,” she replied. “He wasn’t you.” Mulder nodded, he knew the feeling. “I decided I was much more comfortable with us being friends. Besides, he knew from the start that my heart wasn’t in it.”

“How’s that friends thing going for you now?” he asked, again afraid of the answer. He wondered whether it was someone he knew, one of Scully’s colleagues at the hospital – after all, they used to ask her out back when she first started working there, and that was when they knew she had a husband back home.

“We’re friends,” was all she said. She busied herself with another sip of the wine. “This wine is good,” she added, trying to move the conversation along. “It goes perfectly with the salmon.”

“Was it Alex?” Mulder asked, ignoring her question.

“I’m sorry?”

“Your date. Was it with Doctor McCord?”

“Mulder…”

“I’m sorry, I’m just intrigued.”

“I didn’t ask about your date.”

“Caroline Adams. Forty two. A widow who had a bit too much to drink. Her laugh was too loud, I didn’t like it.” He paused, then tried again. “Doctor McCord?”

“No.”

“Richard?”

“Please Mulder.”

“I thought we were being honest with one another Scully?”

“I don’t want to argue tonight.”

“I’m not arguing. I would just like to know if I know the person you dated.”

“It’s been a nice evening Mulder, let’s not spoil it.”

“Who says I’m going to spoil it?”

“You will. Believe me, this won’t end well.”

“Why not?” He sat back in his chair, while Scully shifted awkwardly, well aware he was profiling her. “Because I know him.” He wasn’t asking, he was telling her.

“It was in the past,” Scully insisted. “It doesn’t matter.”

Suddenly he knew, he knew exactly why she was so eager to chance the subject, why she didn’t want to tell him. “Skinner?” he asked, a laugh escaping, despite the fact the realization also made him feel a little ill. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Scully’s cheeks flamed and she immediately let go of his hand, choosing instead to get to her feet and begin tidying up the plates in front of her. “It was just dinner,” she said, clearly not comfortable with the turn the conversation had taken.

“Did you tell Walter that?”

“He knew that Mulder. He knows how I feel about you.”

“Oh come off it Scully, he’s been waiting for his chance with you for years now.”

“Don’t be absurd.”

“He’s in love with you, anyone can see that.”

“He’s a friend Mulder,” she stressed, her irritation now beginning to show. “We went for dinner a few times, but he knew nothing was going to come of it. He knows how I feel about you Mulder.”

“So nothing happened between you?” He knew he had no right to ask, that it was her business and after all, he’d also seen someone during their separation. It was in the past, as Scully said. He knew that. But it still didn’t make him feel any better.

Sighing, Scully slumped back down into her chair, resigned that they were indeed having this conversation. “There was a kiss,” she said, so quietly that Mulder had to strain to hear.

“He kissed you?” He was annoyed now, hating the thought of Skinner overstepping the mark.

She nodded. “We kissed and that was it.” Her words suggested that it was a mutual step, but it didn’t make Mulder feel any better. He knew exactly how Skinner felt about his partner, and that he would have made his move years ago if he’d have thought Scully would have been interested.

“How was it?”

“Mulder…”

“Sorry.”

“He wasn’t you,” she explained. “I was lonely.” Her words were like a knife to the gut, and Mulder couldn’t help but flinch, his anger fading.

“I’m sorry,” he said. This time he was the one who reached out to take hold of her hand. “I’m sorry about a lot of things.”

“I know you are.” She sighed, then flashed him a sad smile. “It was in the past,” she repeated. “We’re good now.”

“We’re good. And Walter knows that?” he asked with a smirk.

“Mulder…”

“I’m kidding.”

“Please don’t say anything.”

“As if I would.” She gave him a look which suggested she thought he definitely would. “I got the girl.” And he would make sure Skinner knew that, the next time he saw him.

It was as if she could read his mind. “Mulder…no bragging either. He’s still our friend.”

“So who’s the better kisser Scully?”

She shook her head, aware he was joking but unsure as to whether she wanted to play the game. “Let’s not do this.”

“There’s no question, right?”

Raising her eyebrows, she grinned. “You’re very sure about yourself.”

“If it was that good it wouldn’t have just been the one kiss would it?”

“Who said it was just one?”

His smile faltered ever so slightly. “What are you saying here?”

“I’m saying nothing,” she replied smugly.

“Are you saying it was good?”

“Maybe he rocked my world.”

“Oh I’m sure you certainly rocked his Scully, I’m sure you fulfilled several of Walter’s sordid fantasties. Maybe gave him a few new ones too.” He shook his head, trying to put the images out of his head. He wanted to wash his eyes out with bleach. He wanted to punch Walter Scully and warn him to stay away from his wife. He wanted to carry Scully up to bed and prove just who could rock her world. He wanted to do a lot of things. “I can’t believe it.”

“You asked.”

“I know, I know.” Mulder sobered, trying to find the right words. “I’m glad he was there for you,” he said finally. “I’m glad someone had your back. He cares for you a lot and…I hate to think of you alone.” He also hated thinking of Scully and Skinner together, but he didn’t feel he could say that.

“I’m not.” A squeeze to his hand reminded him of that. “I have you. Just Mulder, please be nice the next time you see Walter. For me.”

“I will.” He just hoped he wouldn’t have to see him anytime soon.

“So, tell me about this widow,” Scully asked playfully. Mulder got to his feet. “I think it’s time for cheesecake,” he announced, regretting ever starting the conversation in the first place.

Xxxx

Mulder did his best to stick to his word and not say anything to their superior, but it was tough. He still saw the way that Skinner looked at Scully, as though he was trying to imagine what was underneath those fitted suits of hers. But the last thing he wanted to do was upset his wife, so he bit his tongue and simply observed, just watching and waiting and simmering, ready to step in if Skinner overstepped the mark.

If Skinner knew that Mulder knew he didn’t let on, nor did he comment at the sudden tension that was in the air. Scully tried her best not to let anything change between them, but she too felt on edge, worried that Mulder might say something or, even worse, let his fists do the talking.

In the end, it happened before Scully could react. She was in the hospital, yet again, having been attacked by a suspect on a case they were investigating. Bruised ribs, a couple of stitches and a few cuts and bruises to the face, but otherwise she was going to be fine. Mulder had been investigating another lead, while Scully had been speaking with the suspect alone – or so he thought. He was shocked however when he received the call from Skinner, alerting him to Scully’s hospitalization.

Mulder drove straight to the hospital, rushing through to the busy emergency room in search of his wife. Even though Skinner had told him she was fine, Mulder’s heart was still racing, his nerves on edge, and he knew he wouldn’t calm until he saw that for himself. He ran through the ER, keeping an eye out for his wife as he did so, then stopped short when he saw Skinner ahead of him. “Where is she?” he asked, not even bothering with a greeting.

“She’s in with the doctor right now.”

“Where?”

“They’ll be done in a minute,” Skinner replied, gesturing down the hall. Mulder moved as though to head in that direction, but a thought suddenly sprang to mind. “What were you doing with her?”

“I was with Scully when she was leaving. It sounded as though she might need back-up, and so I offered to go with her.”

“And yet she still got hurt.”

“It all happened so fast,” Skinner explained. “I feel terrible.”

“So you should,” Mulder spat, clearly not in the mood for sympathy, not directed towards Skinner anyway. “How could you let this happen?”

“I told you it was fast. She was on Scully before either of us could react. As soon as I realized what was going on I pulled her off of Scully and called for an ambulance. There was nothing either of us could have done.”

“You obviously figured it wasn’t safe for Scully to go alone. You should have been on your guard.”

“I was,” Skinner replied, tiring of the grilling. “And at least I was there. It was one of those things –”

“One of those things? Do you know how many visits Scully’s had to the hospital over the years?”

“A lot, I’m not stupid M, and I’m not responsible for those either, so I resent the implication.”

“I’m not implying anything.”

““Look, I don’t know what this is about, but I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t stop this from happening, but ask Scully and she’ll tell you –”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Mulder’s worry was fast becoming anger. “In fact you can go now, I’ve got this.”

“It’s fine, I’ll wait and see what the doctor says.”

“I’m here. I’ve got this.”

Skinner shook his head, not amused at being dismissed once again. “What is going on with you Mulder? You’ve been behaving like a first-class asshole now for weeks.” He paused, his mind racing until finally he realized just what the issue was. “Scully told you.”

“She told me what?”

“What happened between us.”

“Scully told me nothing had happened between the two of you. Isn’t that right?”

“Right, yet you’re still acting like a spoilt child.”

“Go home Skinner, we don’t need you here.”

“I’m on your side Mulder.”

“Except when it comes to my wife.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Just stay away from her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I mean it. Go home.”

“I’m not –” Before Skinner could finish speaking, Mulder clenched his fist, raised his arm and punched his superior square on the jaw, immediately feeling better. He turned away, his eyes tearing up at the pain, but before he could move Skinner was on him, fighting back. The two of them fought, punching and pushing, until finally they were intercepted by a passer-by, who pulled them apart. 

“What the hell is wrong with you Mulder?” Skinner yelled, wiping his mouth as he struggled to regain his breath. “You need help.”

“You punched me.”

“You punched me first.”

“You dated my wife.”

“You left your wife. Besides,” Skinner added bitterly. “For some reason she seems to think you’re the better guy.”

“What’s going on?”

They both turned to see Scully walking towards them, making measured steps as she moved. She looked tired and irritated and in pain. The bruises were already forming on her face. Mulder immediately softened, his bad mood a thing of the past. “Scully. How are you feeling?”

She ignored him. “I heard the two of you yelling. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Is everything okay?” Her question was greeted with silence. “Walter?“ 

"Ask your husband.”

She turned to look up at Mulder. “What’s going on?”

He took a deep breath. “Nothing,” he lied. From the way Scully’s eyes narrowed, she didn’t believe him. “We’re good." 

"Why don’t I believe you?” She glanced over at Skinner for confirmation. “What happened Walter?”

Mulder waited for the other man to speak, to drop him in it and explain that he was acting like an idiot. It seemed however that even Skinner wasn’t ready to face the wrath of Scully. “Nothing,” he said, coming in on the lie. "A difference of opinion.”

That was one way of putting it, Mulder thought.

“We’re good Dana,“ continued Skinner, though his eyes were trained firmly on M. He held out a hand, offering an olive branch of sorts, while Mulder considered it. He didn’t want to be at odds with Skinner, knowing deep down he was a friend and that he had his – and Scully’s – best interests at heart. And he knew that Scully wouldn’t want the two of them arguing, that he was already walking a tightrope when it came to his wife and their marriage. He just hated the thought that he nearly lost her to Skinner, even though he knew it would have been his own fault. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and shook Skinner’s hand, while telling himself that for his own sake, he needed to put his grudge behind him.

"Good,” Scully sighed. “C'mon,” she said, tapping Mulder’s arm, thankfully not noticing – or maybe choosing to ignore – his bloodied hand. “I’m all set. Let’s go home.”


End file.
